stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
March 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport The fallout following the private healthcare scandal continues as further acts of impropriety are reported each day. However, the local health service seems keen for the practice to continue, although obviously not under its previous owner / practitioner, and have appointed Dr. A. Milton to oversee the running of the practice. The Health Service has stated that it still feels that private enterprise has a role to play in the running of public works, but that further safeguards need to be implemented to prevent this happening again. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport Further details are emerging regarding the industrial actions that paralysed the city in the New Year. It appears that the local unions were influenced by agitators from outside of the city and that the strike action was in not authorised. This hasn’t stopped a shake up amongst local union representatives, with many of the parties involved now being asked to resign. Castelan have yet to decide whether there will be any criminal prosecution of the leaders or any further investigations. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics The Hartshill Development Project continues, with reports that work is ahead of schedule. Local opinion of the project would appear to be turning, with previous opponents now talking about its virtues. MCC also seem to be benefiting from the project as well even if it was initially feared that the development would turn into another Phoenix Project. Health, Media, University The flu epidemic continues throughout the city, with the implemented vaccines seeming to do little to prevent its growth. A more concerning note was the recent quarantine of one of Staffordshire University’s housing blocks, following an outbreak of a particularly virulent strain that left two dead. Spokesmen for both the local health authority and the university stated that the deaths were an unfortunate example of why it is important for students to watch each others health. Police, Street, University The recent violence directed against the city’s student population seems to have increased, with the believed Asian gangs now operating on the campus despite an increase in security. One student was found close to death following an attack, although it was later discovered that he was also a known dealer within the area. The Heads of the Asian Communities continue to make no comment upon the situation, but expressed their concern for the students well being. Law, Police It’s been a quite month for Castelan, with overall arrests down from the previous two months. Meanwhile the continued gulf between the two separate police forces continues to grow, with an increased presence of the so-called “street cops” instead of the “militia”. In fact, no one is quite sure where that aspect of the force has been operating this month, some speculating that the increased “community feel” is a bluff to finalise the changes to police policy currently going through the courts. Media, Street, Underworld After a tense few months, it appears that everyone’s fears are actually true and that there is a gang war taking place amongst the city’s underworld. One group is using the “Sandernacht myth” as a smoke screen for their activities, whilst the other seem to be linked to the Gambino Family. Details are still sketchy about them, but they appear to have connections all over the Northern Hemisphere and the name would suggest some form of Mafia link. If you’re involved with neither party it’s time to get your head down. Finance, High Society, Media Further details have been released regarding the winning bids for the clubs that will inhabit the six towers at the core of the Phoenix Project. Representatives of each group were present at a press conference. It appears that the winning bidders are keen to appeal to a specific area of the market and that the clubs will compliment each other rather than oppose. Meanwhile, local industries have shown a small upturn on profits, although there is still caution within the markets. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics The career of Sean Bowden continues its meteoric rise. Mr. Bowden, who has close links to the Hartshill Development Project, seems keen to run for political office in the upcoming general election. At a recent dinner event Mr. Bowden expressed his hopes for the future of the city, stating that the recent successes of both the Hartshill and Phoenix Projects showed an upturn in the city’s fortunes. Church, Occult Nicholas Raymond, the enigmatic preacher who was recently seen giving sermons in the cities churches, continues to hold a fascination for many. Some “fringe” members of the congregation are beginning to attribute miracles to the individual, but spokespersons for the dioceses are keen to dispel such rumours as mere fancy. Media, Occult, Police Castelan are making an attempt to get to the bottom of the “stranger” mystery, but with little success. It seems that any reports of sightings are being treated as high priority and that “sweeps” of the areas surrounding sightings are taking place far in excess of the norm. Castelan have refused to comment upon the situation, but this hasn’t stopped others from doing so. High Society, Police, Street, Underworld There is a definite criminal presence being felt within the cities clubs at the moment, with groups keen to show who owns what. Castelan seem to want to have little to do with the matter, and the word is that as long as it doesn’t become too blatant, things will stay that way. Doormen are now checking everyone who comes through their doors and the amount of confiscated contraband is increasing all the time. Finance, High Society, Law, Media, Police The exhibition of nineteenth century artefacts continues to be sealed off, pending further investigation into the whereabouts of its benefactor. Following allegations of embezzlement, money laundering and income tax evasion, Dr. Rhiane Matthews has gone missing and is currently wanted for questioning. A spokesman for Hanley Museum, where the exhibition was housed, stated that the whole affair has tainted the good name of the museum and that it is seeking to have the items removed from its premises. Church, Occult, Police Despite investigations by Castelan, no further leads have been produced regarding the vandalism of the city’s churches. The Church continues to discredit any links between themselves and Castelan, stating that they now believe the vandalism to be the work of a hardcore group of “deviants” operating in the city. Certainly the nature of the murals has raised questions, containing as they do images of a decidedly erotic nature. Media, Police, Politics, Street Following the recent military actions taken by the Bush administration, protests have taken place against the “industrial-military establishment” in the city centre. Castelan reported there were no arrests at the demonstration and that the event passed off peacefully. Meanwhile, in the run up to the forthcoming general election, many political figures are not quite sure what to make of this and are treading cautiously on the matter. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Transport Following the closure of Yorke Logistics Ltd and the subsequent investigation into alleged drug trafficking, the property and all goods are to be auctioned off. Bidders are asked to produce proposals for the property and to submit them for assessment before the end of the month. Media, Police, Street, Underworld William Bradshaw, one of the individuals in the alleged drug running operation that was run out of Yorke Logistics Ltd, has been found face down in a Dumpster following his release on bail. Bradshaw, who had no previous criminal record, had been shot at point blank range and then dumped in the Dumpster. Castelan have not yet produced any suspects, but think that the killing is either gang related or the work of the company’s owner, who has gone missing following the investigation. Finance, High Society, Media Reed Financial Services continue to distance themselves from the affairs of Dr. Rhiane Matthews, despite statements by both the Offices of Fair Trading and Castelan showing they have no involvement in the matter being investigated. Reed donated all profits it had made from its business with Dr. Matthews to a charity dealing with the growing drug problem in the city. A spokesperson for Reed stated that the matter was under further investigation by them and that they were keen to co-operate with all parties. Street, Underworld Both parties involved in the local gang war have put forward large rewards for information that will lead to the current whereabouts of Dr. Rhiane Matthews and her cohorts, especially if they can get their hands on them before Castelan do. It seems that neither party likes small independents trying to muscle in on what they see as their territory and are keen to make an example. Media, Police, Street, Transport Car related crime is up, with the number of thefts and reports of joy riding increasing in the area. The most public attack took place on the premises of Safeway in Newcastle-under-Lyme, where some twenty cars were torched on the car park in a single night. Fire crews were called to the scene, but came under attack from a group of youths. It is unclear whether this incident is linked with the ongoing gang war in the area. Church, Health, University Local youth groups met with representatives of both the church and the local health authority following the outbreak of flu which has left two more dead. The church seems particularly keen to become more involved with the affairs of the cities student population and is being praised for its even handed manner in the matter. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Industry, Law, Media, Politics With the general election looking increasingly likely to be in May now, all of the political parties are gearing up campaigns to raise their profiles in the public eye. Most of the major parties seem keen to appeal to the cities financiers and industrialists, and have been holding a number of high profile engagements with them. Meanwhile, others are keen to push the law and order element of the election, especially with the rise of Castelan’s profile in the surrounding area. One thing is for sure, despite what we thought at the end of the last election, this race may be a lot closer than was previously thought. Politics, Transport The recent unpredictable weather, along with the unwanted attention placed upon the industry, has led to a slump in overall profits amongst the city’s transport companies. Many are stating that Yorke Logistics Ltd have done more damage than was initially thought, with many customers viewing all transport groups in the same light. Local politicians are taking advantage of this fact to push the benefits of rail over road as a means of moving goods in the future. Health, Law Following the troubles surrounding the use of private companies within the local health service, the local authority have begun to draw up guidelines regarding the manner in which future contracts between the public and private sectors will take place. In addition, all current private contracted to the health authority are under financial investigation as a precautionary measure. Representatives of a number of companies have complained about this harassment, claiming that it is all a case of over-reaction and that all business is being conducted above board. Church, Health, Occult, Police, Underworld An increasing number of young women are being admitted to hospital following complications surrounding abortions. Castelan are keen to halt the rise in the number of illegal abortion clinics popping up around the city, operating with little or no medical knowledge. So far no deaths have been attributed to this phenomenon, but representatives of both the church and the local health authority are keen to point out that this is only a matter of time. Castelan issued a statement that they believe that this trend has arisen out of the increased levels of prostitution in the city. Underworld Under tight security following the recent trouble in the city, a meeting took place between representatives of both Sandernacht and the Gambino family, with regard to the possible division of the city’s “resources”. No one knows what was discussed or even if the meeting actually took place. Others have commentated that all that this shows is that the two main groups are trying to muscle out all of the smaller parties. Church, Occult No further details have emerged surrounding the alleged sighting of the Virgin Mary at Our Ladies RC Church and Ministers seem keen to pass the event off as hype surrounding the appearance of Nicholas Raymond. Further information is beginning to emerge about this mysterious figure; it appears that he spent some time in Manchester before coming to the City, although no further details surrounding this fact have emerged.